not your average kids
by The river Dee
Summary: Human/ hero au after the REACH invasion. These guys honestly thought they could be normal with magic/metahuman siblings or powers. Well that goal will be a dis aster, heavy on the dis. Please review it helps! : )
1. reasonable cynicism

Please read the entire story and help me improve my writing I get no editing before i post this so I apologize if it sucks please review I need help! ! ! ! !

please please please read the entire text .

_Three years prior_

_London, Britain, UK_

_1100_

_Magyker runs, or more accurately chases the demon over rooftops, through the east end and Whitechapel._

_"bloody RIPper. In broad daylight no less how stupid is she" he mutters under his breath, or how powerful he thinks she must be wicked powerful if it isn't affected by the sun even with this downpour a regular RIPper would be burning alive. Brightlady I hope she'll fall for the trap._

_Suddenly the woman turned to him. Her claws extend from her too long jacket sleeves, long, shiny, and lethal. The young adult's eyes widen slightly, she had seen the horsemen charm. She lunges at him metal claws behind her cackling insanely as her teeth turn to fangs the length of his thumb._

_"bloody hell" he barely jumps out of the way_

_Given her power, the bloody trap would not have held her for nearly long enough anyway. Field work rule 10: Keep calm and carry on. Dodge and learn to fight her._

_The RIPper swipes at his abdomen, claws grazing his arm._

_"Brightlady she's fast, best get this done quickly before they-"_

_"You know you're not truly winning by banishing it."_

_" speak of the devil, do you little monsters ever take a coffee break?"_

_" what's coffee?"_

_" an American beverage I believe- not the point go aw- GAK!" Magycker barely manges to duck the RIPper's claws._

_"wow she's a fast one Arthur!" one little voice chimed, the teenager fought the erge to face palm instead settling for his trademark eyeroll._

_" I noticed you git, so either help me or get out of my bloody head!"_

_" talking to ourselves now are we?" the RIPper asks choosing his mother's voice from his memory._

_" ah shove off!" the boy throws a knife in her direction. It hits its mark behind her._

_" haha the jerk limey missed!" Peter's voice_

_"..." another knife thrown._

_" ye really are a terrible aim laddy."_

_" is she really that stupid?"a floating mint green rabbit wonders._

_"Apparently" Magycker mutters. He just throws eight more knives around the RIPper, two circles of five._

_"is Arthur unable to hit a barn with a knife" a distinctive French voice came from the monsters lips. Magycker's face becomes a murderous grin._

_" actually I was never aiming for you, and that voice just made my job easier~~ ABURACA-!"_

_" ANGELIC CHAINS!" booms a magestic, mystic voice. The daemon suddenly is ensnared by golden ropes." that was far to close."_

_Magycker whirls around on his heel and walks towards the newcomer. He really was mad now._

_" FAAAAAAAAATE!"_

Modern day

Salem, Massachusetts, USA

The Fairy House

" Art'ur! WAKEUP!" Alistor gives the punk a hard shove, making the teen come to with a jolt.

"yeah jerk wad limey we're here!" Peter pipes up extremely enthusiastic, " its a bigger apartment than we had in England that's for sure!"

Arthur looks at the building that was to be his new home. It was simple home, if slightly run down, two stories and an attic connected to the neighboring house's- definitely bigger than the cramped apparment he'd grown up in with that Sherlock fellow living upstairs. Still Peter could stand to have some respect for him, Arthur's scholarship had started the chain of events that lead to Alistor getting a job at Wayne tech.

"oi! I'm the one with the scholarship you prat!" Arthur retorts, not even bothering with manners.

"And Alistor's the one with the job at Wayne tech, jerk limey."

" Peter, Leave ye brother alone. Art'ur, Peter has a point I am the one paying the rent."Alistor says smirking slightly.

"belt up! The only reason you even heard about Wayne tech is because of the World Academy program at MiT I was accepted into"

"which you heard of through Dylan"

" SHADDUP AND GET OUT OF THE CAR ALL O YE!" Erinn yells, her brothers instantly silenced at her voice, Erinn didn't need to say the threat for it to be there. The two boys quickly exit the car, as another car drives up and deposits a girl. Erinn rolls down her window to talk to the girl outside with Alistor" Now Brig yer sure ' bout this. Right?"

" aye, mum" the teen pipes up." I don't want to trouble you with driving me to Salem from New Jersey every day. 'sides me an' Duane don't exactly get along anyway. He keeps on trying to devour my soul."

" I DO NOT!" the driver of the other car yells indignantly, getting out of the car and unloading the back hatch." I said that once and I was joking you ijit." Duane mutters in irish for a bit after that statement, then blowing black hair out of blue eyes he looks from the house to the four people who were moving into it " well I suppose this is goodbye then."

He shoves his hand into his pockets and walks to his car. " see ya at the house mum" Gets in the car and drives away.

"rude creep." the girl grumbles.

" don't mind him Brighid, he'll miss ye more than he lets on, he's like Arthur in that way." Erinn says , then looks to her three brothers " Peter be sure ta write if yer powers start showing,"

"roger!"

" Arthur study hard and use protection."

" gah! ERINN! you don't talk about that sort of thing in public!" Arthur squawks face blushing madly causing the eldest two of the party to laugh.

" heh. Whatever ye say Artie!" Erin says, then glares daggers at Alistor, " And Alistor if I ever see yer face at my doorstep without warning again, I'll remind you exactly why I was called Banshee." she starts her car and starts to drive away" use the fecking telephone and call first ijit! See all'a' ye at Christmas! And the rest of the stuff will arrive within a month!"

The four people just watched as she left. Already the feeling of nervousness settling in. Out of the group Peter couldn't stand silence the most and imeadiately started singing some song in Japanese.

" well I guess we should start in packing" Alistor says awkwardly after the boy finishes his song. And one by one they grabbed the bags and entered the house.

~hetalia~

The Fairy House

Arthur watches as his siblings (and niece) walk into the house. When they're all inside, he leans against Alistor's Scottish blue car, closes his eyes, tilts his head up, and simply reminiscences the last time he'd been in this ether forsaken country.

It had been in Gotham then. And during a war.

That had been decades ago, Peter had been only infant Brighid, and Duane years until they'd be conceived, a completely different life time.

They really should call Pennyworth, and maybe see if any of the freedom fighters were still kicking. Kent was eight years dead now.

Arthur frowned, he hadn't meant for his thoughts to wander into that bit of unpleasantness.

Still facts were facts. That was why the oddness of three years ago was so well odd. He was a decent friend to the automata hero RedTornado and professional courtesy stated that Zatara should have at least called when such a powerful being like Fate gained a new and permanent host.

Why hadn't he been informed of a new Doctor Fate.

The semi-eternal teen sighed and followed his family, mind whirring with questions and hypothesises. This is why he was here. Partly.

He did have school tommorow.

Edit date:9/4/2014

Rewrite!

Edit date 1/14/2015

Please read the entire story and help me improve my writing I get no editing before i post this so I apologize if it sucks please review I need help! ! ! ! !

So If you enjoy please fav or follow this story it'd make my day. Your silence makes me feel like you don't like my work and I can't stand not knowing if I should continue or not so please review

please review

Coongrrl


	2. foreign

AN

Hey peoples! Its me Coongrrl. Please review it gives me ideas for plot

note: this is a YJ plot chapter with a hetalia character mention.

Also according to my research Kiku is a girl name.

The Bat Cave Gotham

December 9,team year eight, 0103 hours

The bat computer's light illuminates the supposed to be empty cave. On its screen several pictures of a family , school trips, violin concerts, martial arts and gymnastics tournaments, ect all of the pictures had one person in common, a young japanese girl. The user opens up four more files. The first containing, NaiCho and Interpol information on the girl. The second, several news reports on an airport bombing in Tokyo, many of the articles having translations. The third held a birth certificate, school photos, a passport all giving the same information as the Interpol files, Name, Date of birth, Blood type. The final adoption papers ,travel paperwork, and citizenship papers.

" hmn" the boy stands up and steps back to look at the information in full. "So this is Kiku Honda, huh? "

"Damian" Dick yawns from behind Damian." it is 1:00 o'clock in the morning, ignoring the fact that its both rude and slightly stalkerish to look at the files of an nine year old girl who is coming to the manor, from a foreign country mind you, after losing her parents in an attempt on your dad's life."

" i couldnt sleep, though I suppose Grayson that you are correct" Damian says, only glancing at the older vigilante."Still, father should have informed me of this a week ago, instead of texting the rest of you right before leaving Japan, Grayson. Besides I like to have some information on new recruits." he turns around to look at Richard.

" she mi-"

"don't you even start about how she might not become a member of the team," the youngest Wayne cuts the his favorite 'brother' off ,"she lives in Wayne manor, is a computer protegy even by japanese standards, and is highly athletic. " he lists with his fingers, "Grayson, it'd be a waste for her not to be" he concludes turning back to the screen.

" then can I suggest that you go back to bed as Bruce, grounded you from vigilante work until the he returns and the batcomputer for the rest of the summer"

Damian turned to glare at Dick then sighs, "Fine, but no telling Bruce or the others about this. What they don't know doesn't hurt them." he puts all the files into a flash drive which he pockets.

" Sure whatever, Now get some rest, Bruce arrives with your new sister tomor er~ today."

"yes yes ,helping Kiku unpack, get settled and all that, plus first day in the field in three weeks. Important day I get it, good night!"

With that the ten year old left the cave via the elevator.

"Ugh, great now I can't sleep."

December 10,team year eight 1030 hours

Kiku yawns, desite sleeping most of the plane ride to NewYork the nine year old's body stubbornly insisted that it was 2330 at night and not 1030 ,a mere hour and a half from lunch, like it was in Gotham. Bruce hadn't been joking, jetlag killed.

"我々はすぐにありますか?(Wareware wa sugu ni arimasu ka?)" she groans, to tired to even bother with her poor english. It was an hour from New York city to Gotham, Wayne Manor was on the far side of the city, and Kiku now hates cars, too small.

"はい、菊( hai, Kiku), we'll be there in a few minutes." Bruce says patting her squid ink colored hair." why don't you look at the forests and houses to help with your car sickness?"

" 二つの理由、まず、あまりにも疲れ第二に、私は車酔い、閉所恐怖症、ばかを持っていない (Futastu no riyu ,mazu, amarini mo tsukare daini ni, watashi wa kuruma-yoi, heijokyofusho, baka o mottenai)"

" that's the jet lag talking isn't it?" Bruce says, mildly irritated by being called an idiot by a preteen.

"はい。(Hai.)" Kiku nods, her mind was at once screaming for her to get the hell out of the limo and to take a nap, it was making her snapish.

" yeah I should have figured you might have developed claustrophobia, nearly being buried alive and all."

Kiku then wills herself to fall asleep.

" morning sleeping beauty!" someone calls as the cardoor opens and light makes Kiku wake up from the not very restful nap.

"何？(Nani?)" she says halfway wishing she was asleep, mostly curious as to where she was.

" uh no Richard not Nani." Kiku glared at the boy standing on the side of cardoor.

" 黙っ。( Dama~tsu.)"

"she can speak English right?" another boy asks appearing on the other side of the door.

" yes I can."ok these guys were getting annoying," now may I get out of the car?"

" indeed Master Dick Master Jason give the child some space she was on a plane for 13 hours and a car for another two and in all likely hood has an extreme case of jet lag. All things considered I do believe that she is acting remarkably mature for her age. " an elderly man says pushing both boys away from the door then extending his hand to help her up." lets get you to your room dear Miss Cassandra is most excited about having another girl in the Manson"

A girl, also of asian decsent, nods enthusiastically from behind Alfred.

The boys (and girl) watched Alfred lead the girl to the Manson, really Alfred carried her up the steps as she practically collapsed half way up.

" We are such trolls, aren't we." Jason says grinning semi evily.

" yeah we are, its more fun that way." Dick grins back.

" I'm sure Kiku will have ample time for adequate revenge on both of you over the next months." Bruce comments climbing out of the car himself a slight grin causing both the college student and highschooler to panic slightly. It was an expression that said " you guys are so dead and I'm going to laugh at your torture." the one Bruce only used when they did something truly stupid outside of Nightwing and Redhood. " Given the fact that her uncle used mainly her ideas for his game show in Japan its a fairly safe bet whatever she'll come up with will be Joker worthy."

"Minus the acid tanks, right?"Dick jokes nervously back to the Manson, Kiku could be setting up her revenge as they spoke.

" more like replace them with mayonnaise-glue-bread crumbs mixture" Bruce's grin widens into a smile, disturbing the adopted siblings even more. " She might go easy on you guys and use tapioca pudding instead, if you guys apologize,bring her stuff to her room, and show her the ropes as a bat."

" so she is joining the team!" Damian says triumphantly ,coming out of nowhere.

" maybe. Its an idea I've been toying with."

" Grayson you owe me five bucks!" Tim says grabbing two suit cases from the back of the limo.

" Trolls! Both of you." Dick glares, giving the younger boy his money.

" you bet on her joining the team?" The Wayne set and Cass raise their eyebrows.

" well yeah Grayson said you weren't planning on her joining the team ,I said you've at this point just figured it inevitable and planned for a situation in which she does. I was right."

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose slightly in irritation mostly in 'of course you two would do that', " Just unload the car"

Gotham

Wayne manor

December 10 team year eight

0000

Kiku wakes up finally rested, she is on something overly cushy and far higher off the ground for any sort of sleep situation she's used to. She sits up finally finding what she is lying on.

" A full mattress, a bed? - I don't remember going to bed" looksat her clothes," or changing into pajamas. Still," she cuddles one of the plush kuro sakura next to her, "so soft" she whispers falling back onto the bed.

She lies there a moment just enjoying the blissful silence and faint smell of the blackcherry-blossom candles, and just for a moment it is April again, she's in her garden back in Tokyo surrounded by the purple-red flowers of her black cherry trees a quiet moment in time.

How she wished for that comfort now.

~swish~. clicK.

She sits up hearing the slight noise she closes her eyes listening closer, when one is trained to be silent one learns to hear.

~swish~. clicK.

" there it is again." she narrows her relatively large almond shaped eyes. Even if she hadn't heard it twice ,it warranted investigation.

She tries to step out of her bed, unsuccessfully, the outcome being her falling out of her bed in an unceremonious heap on the floor with a slight thud. This would definitely take much getting used to.

Not bothering to look for slippers , she sneaks out of her room. She has an idea of wear the sound is coming from, and made a beeline to the coffee room.

She stops at the ajar door, opening it a crack more just so her slim figure could gain entry to the seemingly empty room. She walks to the fireplace looking pointedly at the left border wall and started to study it intently. Nothing from her eyes then again she wasn't wearing her contacts or her glasses and her ears had never failed her before.

Then again there is a first time for everyth-

" Kiku?"

Kiku froze, how had she not hear the boy( it was Damian who she hadn't met yet) enter the room his footsteps, his breathing, his heartbeat all things her grandparents had taught her to listen for. She must have been too distracted by the dead end fireplace. And now she'd been caught snooping, grandfather would have had her head for being so sloppy.

" Kiku why're you out here at one in the morning?" the boy yawned more boredly than sleepily, which was curious as it was indeed 0110.

" I could ask you the same thing." she mutters under her breath in japanese, continuing in accented english," I had a nightmare and got lost looking for the kitchen so I just sat here and- well that's about it"

She glances at the slightly taller boy who looked at her in either balant disbelief or a ' are you fucking kidding with me' face or most likely a bit of both.

" OK if that's what you're going with- I'm Damian Mr Waynes only actual son ,let's get you some cocoa." he sighs shaking his head.

They walk out of the room Kiku glancing once more to the fireplace when she ran her hand over it there had been faint cracks forming a number pad like panel.

Definitely a cause for more investigation.

Kiku is a girls name so fem Japan is named Kiku in my headcanon

TRANSLATIONS!

"我々はすぐにありますか? : are we there yet.

はい、菊: yes, Kiku

"二つの理由、まず、あまりにも疲れ第二に、私は車酔い、閉所恐怖症、ばかを持っていない: two reasons: first, tired; second I'm claustrophobic. I don't get motion sickness ,you fool. ( roughly)

"何？: What?

黙っ。: Shut up.

Does Bruce seem OOC to;you guys?

I don't own hetalia or YJ.

Please review! :-)

edit combined chapters 9 and 8

Edit added Dami, Cass, and Jay

And changed Kiku's age

The person background search seemed more a Damian thing to do.

Damian and Kiku bonding time!


	3. thanks for the assist

Star city, Washington, USA

2351

Team year eight

Drug ring. This was just a bit too close to home for Red Arrow's comfort, literally this dock was only a block from Lian's kindergarten.

That was probably the source of his mood, not that Ollie and Dinah were off in Canada for some reason.

Tigress had to explain to Wally the mess that had happened while he was in the speedforce. And in the process tell him that they were done.

Arsenal was AWOL. Again.

Arrowette(II) in London with the young justice team.

Speedy(III) with Arrowette.

Sin with the other two.

Cissie had been free this night, but she was retired. And was watching Robert, who had recently been reverted to his proper age of five.

Leaving the case of a dead SCPD officer to him. On a school night no less.

Cissie had, fortunately, been happy to watch both five year olds.

Wait maybe he was slightly peeved at his "family" right now. Not like they could blame him for it( Cissie had been extremely sympathetic about it), they essentially pulled him out of his retirement away from his daughter. He couldn't even punch Ollie in the face for it because 1)the ass was in fucking CANADA! And 2) they'd probably send him to anger management with one Dinah Lance!

And yup he was definitely mad at his family.

Suddenly there was movement below, finally some action.

More than that, it was a purchase. By the Bratva.

Red Arrow leaped down right in between the transaction. Landing on the case( filled with who knows what kinda new form of drug). Kicked the guy behind him in the chest and bow whipped the one next to him.

The dealer had decided to take his chance and run with the money. Red started to draw an arrow but the man was pinned to the wall before he could loose it.

Red blinked, no way it could've been of the Arrows' that was the entire reason he was here. He let out an aggravated sigh, and put his own unused arrow back in its quiver. Walked over to the man, ass wasn't much older than him, knocked the sucker out and took a look at the arrow.

Dark green arrow head, and dye- no painted jade colored barn owl feathers all tied to a black painted wooden shaft with twine and leather. Stylized with some kinda Asian inscription. Definitely not one of the others', Shado?. No. Clearly hand made, very well hand made, but the psychobitch that had given birth to Robbie would've gone for the kill. Besides Shado's arrows had osprey feather tails.

This was someone new.

He was about to turn around when he heard another arrow fire and saw it land firmly in the wall between his ear and shoulder.

Same style this one had was wrapped tightly in green stationery.

Written on it, in neat hurried writing was:

_You looked like you needed/wanted some assistance._

_Race you to the old Chinatown gate._

_Nice bike by the way_

A girl shouts from behind him," If you want it back you'll have to be there!" Suddenly there was a loud vroom of a Harley Davidson roaring to life.

He whirls around to see a slight figure in oriental green, gold, and black with a bow and quiver on her back ride off on his bike.

"Fuck."

He shot a hydra arrow to the fire escape and climbed the building, he had to hurry she had both a head start and a set of wheels. Running over and across the roof tops he headed into the older part of the city.

' least I have the advantage of a direct route and no traffic laws'

Laughter broke through his thoughts. He looks down and sees the jade archer on his bike.

"Ok not cool." He took an arrow from his quiver. Shot at the wheels, take away her advantage, the thing needed new tires anyway.

She dodged five arrows but a tracker arrow hit the seat. She turned away from the road and then fired another arrow at his feet, then sped up and turned into an alleyway.

Roy then stopped running, realizing that this could very well have been a distraction, if an unusually clever one for drug dealers and Russian mobsters. Stooping down he pulled the arrow out of the roof.

The arrow head wasn't made to pierce but to stick and had some kinda tech on it. A speaker and antenna?

"Testing." He cautiously says to it.

"I'm already here! I left your fucking bike in the alley. Now get your dumbass over here! I need to talk to you!" The girl's irate voice rings out of the -thingy?- in accented english. Blinking he looks at his GPS the tracer had stopped where she'd said to meet her.

He shot a line to the alley she'd disappeared in. There enough was his motorcycle.

Okay maybe this wasn't a diversion. A trap? But his gut said that if this chick wanted him dead she wouldn't have pulled a game of chase like this.

Getting on his bike he headed to the rendezvous.

" Aiya! What part of "race ya" is misunderstood! If I wanted to waste time I would've waited for Dinah!"

That was the first thing out of her mouth, when he found her at the red construct.

"Wait you know-" he starts and is cut off when she hits him on the head with her bow." Ow!"

"Not important! Stop wasting time!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't stolen my b- OW! !"

"That is not important!"

"Ya know what fine whatever! You said you wanted to talk so let's talk." Roy says crossing his arms, if this girl was about efficiency then it'd be best to get to business," let's start with who the fuck are you and how do you know Black Canary?"

The girl glares at him ,then sighs, " my name is Yaozhu Huang." Roy's eyes widen, was the officer killed last week, Dinah probably knew her from visiting at the station. But this girl clearly had years of training. "Out here you can call me Zhang. I'm a friend of Sin's"

"You're pretty good with that bow."

"The name kinda implies that."

"Meaning-"

"It means that, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already! Doesn't that say anything!"

"Well-"

"Shí de! It does! If you want details figure them out yourself!" She pushed past him and then runs into the crowded street muttering "should have just waited for Tag."

Roy thought for a second then rushed after her, realizing that she'd called Dinah something that almost nobody would even think of calling her.

"Zhang!"

But she was already gone. Leaving Roy in an empty alley.

"Thank you"

AN

Novelista:And China has been introduced

Coona: for the name we used a more accurate version of the last name

Cool thing about China's human name : Yaozhu Huang means family honor and glory.

Novelista:Any way for those who don't realize, Tag means pig in Mandarin and was Canary's nickname when she traded lives with Zhang's aunt, Lady Shiva. Sin is a girl that she met there that was being trained to be the next Shiva, Dinah decided to adopt her and train the girl to be a hero. Zhang was Yaozhu's nickname it means "master of bows" in Mandarin, perfect for an archer.

Novelista: Of course if you don't know who Lady Shiva is this makes no sense.

Coona: Look her up she is awesome. We own nothing!


End file.
